Taelien(?)
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang merasa kesepian dan datanglah seorang alien tampan bernama Kim Taehyung. VKook ! Slight MinYoon ! VKook/TaeKook. RnR [CHAP 2 UPDATE !]
1. Taehyung?

**VKook Fanfiction – Taelien(?)**

 **Slight MinYoon !**

 **Tae!Seme Kook!Uke**

 **Romance-Fantasi**

 **Desclaimer : Cerita ini TERINSPIRASI DARI WEBTOON "EGGNOID" . Jadi jangan heran bila ada kesamaan. Tapi cerita ini sedikit atau mungkin berbeda sama sekali. Ryu hanya TERINSPIRASI okey? Bukan nge-copast semua. Cast milik Tuhan YME dan mama nya masing2 eh kecuali Suga punya Ryu/gg**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **Jungkook POV**

"Ssstt sudah dengar, Park Jimin berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi, kakak kelas yang katanya galak itu"

"Jinja ?"

"Ya.. Katanya dia menyukainya sejak lama"

Pada ngomongin apa sih ? Kenapa ramai begini ? "Kalau Park Jimin berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi, lalu, Jeon Jungkook itu siapanya ?"

WHATT ?! APA YANG MEREKA KATAKAN TADI ?! "HEI JEON JUNGKOOK!" teriak salah satu murid yang berada di koridor sekolah, aku pun membalikkan tubuhku. "KEMARI" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya,akupun berlari ke arahnya. "Wae ?"

"Park Jimin jadian dengan Yoongi sunbae, bukankah kau pacarnya ? Ke-"

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutannya,akupun langsung berlari ke kelas. "Ah, Jiminie.. Apa berita itu benar ?"

"Berita apa ? Aku berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyung ? tentu saja" ucap Jimin sambil menarik Yoongi kedekapannya.

"KAU ! KALAU BEGITU KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA HUH ? NONTON BERSAMA,JALAN-JALAN BERSAMA,SEMUANYA BERSAMA ! KAU ANGGAP AKU APA PARK JIMIN ?!"

Jiminpun berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau itu sahabatku Jeon Jungkook…" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepalaku. "Ah, iya aku kesini hanya.. hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, longlast yaa"

.

.

Hikkss.. Seperti ini kah rasanya patah hati ? Hikksss.. Rasanya sakit.. Sangat sakit..

Semenjak..

Appa dan Eomma meninggalkan ku,

Aku hanya memilikinya, Park Jimin.

Ku kira, kedekatan kami sejak kecil itu lebih dari sekedar kata SAHABAT.

Sekarang aku sendiri.

Tak ada yang menemaniku lagi.

Aku sendiri..

Aku kesepian..

Aku-

 **TRIIIIIIIIINGGGGG**

"Silau !"

"Apaitu ?"

"ASTAGA !"

Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba ada namja ini di kamarku ? Dia siapa huh ?

"Annyeong manusia" ucapnya dengan senyum dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Y-yakk ! jangan mendekatiku !"

"Hey, tenanglah.. aku bukan orang jahat arra.."

"La-lalu k-kau s-siapa huh ?"

"Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena kedatanganku. Aku Taelien berasal dari planet #$%^ aku disini untuk menemanimu"

"J-jadi kau… ALIEN ?!"

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

ASTAGA ! JADI YANG ADA DI KAMARKU INI ALIEN ? MANA ADA ALIEN SETAMPAN INI EOH. YA TUHAN !

Hahhhh, mungkin aku berhalusinasi gara-gara kebanyakan memikirkan Jimin. Aku tidur lagi saja..

.

.

"Eungghhh…"

Eh, kok hangat, nyaman sekali.. "HUWAAAAAAAAA ! JADI AKU TIDAK BERHALUSINASI ?"

"Eh, manusia sudah bangun eoh ?"

"Aku punya nama PABO !" protesku, enak saja manggil aku manusia, emangnya dia bukan manusia ? Ah iya, aku lupa dia alien.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook itu sudah cukup"

"Ah, ne Jungkook-ah !"

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ya ? Kalau Taelien terasa sangat aneh. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung ? Kim Taehyung !"

"Tae.. hyung ?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Yoyyooooo... Ini FF pantas untuk dilanjutn gak sih ? xD sebenarnya ini hanya iseng :v**

 **Review nya yaaaaaa !**

 **Ryu update sekitar 1/2/3 hari sekali okay ?**

 **RnR ^^**


	2. Chu

Kejadian tak terduga, isa datang kapan saja..

Seperti halnya sekarang.

Yang terjadi padaku…

* * *

"Jungkookie.. Jungkookie.." Taehyung sekarang sedang mengganggu Jungkook yang sedang membaca novelnya. "Apa sih hyung ?"

"Hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Astaga, sepertinya Jungkook melupakan fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah alien.

"Hyung itu nama panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua tae.. sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku.."

Setelah itu Jungkook berjalan ke arah jendela. "Ah, itu mereka.. Pasti mau kencan.. Biasanya Jimin jalan-jalan bersama ku.." ucap Jungkook sedih.

"Hey Kim Taehyung !" panggil Jungkook dan Taehyungpun hanya menoleh dan menghentikan acaranya yang membalik-balikan novel yang Jungkook baca. "Aishh.. hyung jangan sepetti itu.."

"Hyung.. ayo kita jalan hari ini" ucap Jungkook. "Ne, Jungkookie.."

"Aku mandi dulu.."

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Taehyung duduk manis diatas kasurnya. "Hyung, kau tak usah mandi, ganti baju saja.. Ini baju ayahku dulu. Pakailah" Jungkook melemparnya, dan Taehyung hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap baju itu bingung. "Aku tunggu di luar" lanjut Jungkook.

.

.

"Hyung.. lama sekali.. sudah belum ? aku masuk ya.."

CKREKKKK

"ASTAGA HYUNGGGG" teriak Jungkook, ya bagaimana tidak teriak, Taehyung memasang Celana di kepala dan bajunya yang di bawah. -_-

"Hyung.. kau tidak bisa memakai baju ? lalu yang memakaikan mu baju tadi malam siapa ? Aish sini aku pakaikan.. Dan kau perhatikan ya hyung.."

Jungkook mengambil celana dan baju yang di pegang Taehyung lalu memasangkannya. "Seperti ini hyung.. Ini di pasang disini lalu begini dan begini.. Nah selesai.." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

CUPPP

"Gomawo Kookie.." Jungkook terkejut, pipinya memerah sekarang. Taehyung mengecup singkat pipinya dan membuat dadanya sesak, tapi bukan sakit hati, melainkan sesak karena bahagia. Eh ?

"Kookie.. Kenapa pipi mu merah begitu ?" Tanya Taehyung.

 **-TBC-**

 **Cerita nya gak ngeh banget yakk :v**

 **Yoyoyoyoo.. Ada yg masih minat baca gak nih ?**

 **Review yaaww ^^**

 **REVIEW NYA SANGAT DIPERLUKAN !**

 **RnR ya sayangkuuhhhh :***


End file.
